It's My Show
by We'reAllSquidwards
Summary: How would SpongeBob react if he could see the decline in quality to his show? Would he—along with the rest of his friends... have anything to say about it if they were real people?


_Author's Note:_  
There are times in life, when you're extremely glad that FanFiction exists. And this... is one of those times. I'd have nowhere to put this fic, had it not.

Some people like the newer episodes. Some people think they're still funny. That's fine. That is your opinion, and I respect that.  
In return, I ask that if you don't like my FanFiction, then simply don't read it.  
That is all.

I do not own _SpongeBob SquarePants_. All rights go to Stephen Hillenburg, Nickelodeon, and Viacom.  
All episodes and their dialogue are used for fair use.

**Er... real names of people have been changed into OCs... legal complications and all.**

Thanks for reading.  
Please R&R. :)

* * *

_"Krusty Towers"_  
**March 3rd, 2006**  
**Scene 5, Take 1**

"ROLL CAMERA!"

A bell brung off set. Conversations died down into whispers from the TV crew, and they hurried to their places. The hard lights above them went soft.

"Speed, marker..."

A black figure went across the room, taking his place at the camera.

"Annnd... _action!_"

There was utter silence... and then...

"A BUBBLE BATH?" Squidward Tentacles exclaimed as he threw his arms up. "WHY WOULD I GIVE YOU A BUBBLE BATH?!"

"Well, because Mr. Krabs said you would!" Patrick said, quite matter-of-factly. A few chuckles could be heard off set.

Lars Parker smiled, observing silently from his director's chair.

He had been hired as the new creative director for the hit Nickelodeon show, _SpongeBob SquarePants_. When he got the call, it was actually quite an honor. No—scratch that. It was one of those things that only happened once in a lifetime. It was _SpongeBob SquarePants!_

_SpongeBobFreakingSquarePants_.

He snatched the job, of course. After Stephen Hillenburg left for retirement, Nickelodeon needed a new man... a new face to keep the show afloat, and to save hundreds of people out of unemployment... including the show's own beloved actors. And Lars Parker—was that man.

Back on the set, Patrick turned sideways in the bath tub.

"Now, be sure to make my back _extra_ shiny clean...!" he said, pointing to his back.

Squidward balled up his fists.

"THAAAT'S IT!" he shouted, then turned to exit the stage. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH!"

Patrick suddenly turned in the tub, calling after him.

"Squidward, wait! The toilet's backed up again!"

"_And cut!_" Lars shouted through his megaphone. He lowered it and smiled at Patrick.

"Very good Patrick! I think we're going to print that take..."

Patrick sat back, giving a thumbs up.

"Thanks."

The lights were turned back on, and the set was brought back to life. Lars stood up from his chair, clapping his hands to dismiss everyone.

"Okay, everybody, take five," he said. "We'll continue shooting in a few minutes. Now somebody get me a venti latte..."

The television crew began to murmur and mingle around with each other.

At his request, a blonde girl in a prim, black skirt and glasses handed her boss a Starbucks cup. Lars peered into his coffee cup questionably... but then began to slurp it.

After a moment, he set it down on his armrest once he was done, and turned back to his personal assistant.

"Hit me, Katrina," he said. "What are we doing for the rest of the day?"

The blonde girl fumbled with her glasses, pulling out a clipboard. She pulled over a few pages.

"Well," she began, "You have a tour to give this new guy at ten."

Lars made a dumbfounded expression. This was news to him.

"What new guy?"

Katrina's stared at him from behind her glasses. She told him this weeks ago.

"Mr. Garcia, sir?" she said, hoping to ring any bells. "You hired him last week to help out on the show."

Lars blinked.

"Well, what time is it now?"

Katrina looked at her watch. It ticked audibly. She set it down.

"Ten."

Lars sighed and rolled his head around—obviously irritated.

"Hrrmmmpphhh..." he growled. This means he would have to leave the set. Why didn't anybody _tell _him these things?

Lars turned around and held up his free hand, as though giving a public announcement.

"Okay, everybody, I'm leaving! See you in a few," he said. Everyone was so busy talking, it looked like nobody really heard him.

Lars then spotted the bath tub Patrick was previously sitting in and pointed at it.

"I want more bubbles in that tub, guys...!"

Suddenly, two men rushed up onto the set, each armed with shampoo bottles. They both dumped them upside down, letting pink stuff ooze out into the tub.

Lars left the scene, Starbucks in hand, with Katrina following behind him.

* * *

**Chapter 2 will be posted soon. :)**


End file.
